


Divide

by feyrelay



Series: Do Not Pass Go, Do Not Write More Than 200 words [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Age Difference, Angst, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyrelay/pseuds/feyrelay
Summary: It's not a competition.200 Word Challenge.





	Divide

Tony wanted to love her, for reasons big and small.

The alliteration of her name. Well, nickname.

How she, for all that she is not a Stark by blood, is a more than worthy heir to his father’s company.

How Mom would have loved her; she was everything his mother had wanted for him.

How her politeness and desire to please barely conceal a fire within.

For how she notices the smallest of details.

For how she looks at him like he’s good.

How she suits up to Rescue him, despite her fear.

\---

The problem is:

Peter was born Peter Parker and she, Virginia Potts.

The kid looks almost like old photos of Dad, when Howard was young.

Maria would have loved him, too, even though she wouldn’t have wanted to.

That kid’s fire burns brighter than ever, when someone tries to put it out.

He’s turned up to eleven, even in Tony’s mind.

Peter looks at him not just like he’s good, but like he’s perfect.

And Peter, in 14 million tries, was never not there, not suited up. (And not just to save Tony, but to save them _all_.)

\---

He wanted to love her, and did.

(Not enough.) 


End file.
